


The Glow of the Moon

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [24]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Magical Realism, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Steph's making a potion, the perfect wedding gift, but she's missing an ingredient, and it's not going to be easy to find...





	The Glow of the Moon

“We need water from a still lake that shimmers with the glow of the moon.” Steph frowned, double checking the words to make sure that she hadn’t mis-translated it. But to her frustration, the potion needed it as an ingredient, and she had no idea where to find something like that at half one in the morning.

Keva peered over her shoulder, and Steph smiled, leaning in for a kiss as Marcia rolled over on the sofa, letting out a soft snore as

“Can we substitute something else?” Jo asked, and Steph shook her head.

“No. If we don’t get this potion perfect, who knows what it might do.” Steph ran her finger over the ancient text book, the power radiating out from its pages as the static electricity sent a shiver down her spine.

“We could make something simpler?” Jo said, and the glare from Steph and Keva was enough to have her holding up her hands in apology.

“Dani and her blushing bride should have the best wedding gift, and what better gift than the ability to shapeshift into their favourite animals?”

“You’re right, Dani would do the same for us.” Jo nodded, sitting down on the sofa next to Marcia, but she showed no sign of waking up.

“You know what this means?” Steph smiled, patting her pockets to check that she had her phone and car keys.

“Road trip!” Keva screamed, waking Marcia who glanced around before cuddling back in to the cushion.

“Come on.” Jo gave her a nudge, and Marcia yawned. “We’re going on a little shopping trip.”

“But it’s dark?” Marcia sat up, running her fingers through her hair as Steph brought her shoes over.

“It’s not that kind of shopping trip.”

*

Marcia was snoring in the back seat, using Keva as a cushion as she dozed.

“I envy the fact that they can sleep anywhere.” Jo couldn’t have slept, even if she was a passenger, so it made sense that she was driving, Steph acting as her navigator.

Living in a city meant that they were going to have to drive for quite a while before they were back in nature, but it was calming at this time of night.

“At least they’re quiet.” Steph snorted in laughter, last time they’d all taken a road trip it had been an endless stream of ‘are we nearly there yet’ and ‘I’m hungry’ on a loop for over five hours.

“Do you ever miss being out in nature?”

“Sometimes, I wish we lived in a cabin in the woods, just the four of us surrounded by a wild forest.” Steph sipped at her coffee, offering Jo a sip before continuing her thought. “But I like being in the city, it feels alive in a different way, alive with ideas, with possibilities.”

Jo nodded, the glow of the stars and the moon peeking out now that they had left the orange glow of the city behind them.

The roads turned to dirt tracks, and then they were bribing Marcia and Keva out of the car, both of them bundled up warm as their breath hung in the air.

Twigs crunched underfoot, the branches getting thicker as the smell of damp earth filled her nose.

“We’re getting close to the lake, I can feel it.” Jo held Marcia’s hand tight, clearing the way for her as the others followed.

And then she saw it.

A lake so still that even the forest fell silent around it, and Jo held her breath, scared to breathe in case it disturbed the lake.

“It’s beautiful.” Marcia crouched down at the edge of the lake, dipping her finger in, and the ripples she caused were gone as soon as they appeared.

“Spooky.” Keva glanced at her reflection, ruffling her short blonde hair back into place.

A cloud blocked the glow of the moon as Steph pulled a glass bottle out of her bag, and she let out a soft sigh. “We’re going to have to wait for the moon to come back out.”

“I’ll try invoking the spirit of the moon goddess,” Jo said, as Marcia went to make herself comfy on the soft moss that adorned the banks of the lake, Keva cuddling into her for warmth.

It was a long wait, and Jo’s lips trembled as she chanted the words, the clouds thinning out overhead.

Marcia fed the squirrels sweeties, the fluffy-tailed creatures forming a scrum around her hand as they grabbed at the tasty treats, and Keva petted them while they waited.

“I’m not sure squirrels are meant to eat skittles.” Keva laughed, the noise jarring as it echoed around, making Steph jump and drop the glass jar into the lake.

As if by magic, the clouds parted, allowing to moon to shine down right where Steph was pulling the jar out of the water.

Steph held the jar up to the light, the faint silver glow confirming that the water was infused with the glow of the moon, and Steph rushed to screw on the lid. The glass would preserve the energy, but only if it was sealed tight.

“I wish we could stay here and make love as the sun comes up.” Keva lay back against the moss, biting on her lip as she unzipped her jacket.

“We better get going if we want the potion finished and have time to get ready for the wedding.” Jo took the jar from Steph, stowing it away in her bag so that there were no accidents.

Steph pulled Keva to her feet, ignoring her pout as she leant in for a kiss, and Jo wrapped her arm around Marcia, holding her close as they strolled through the moonlit woods.

“Maybe we could come back here sometime?” Keva whispered, her breath warm against Steph’s ear.

“I like the way that you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
